Ahora y después
by J0r
Summary: Harry se sentía capaz de todo, porque ella, aunque no se lo dijera, estaba a su lado; y eso era suficiente, porque para ellos había un ahora, y luego, habría un después.


Disclaimer, nada de lo que leen es mío, todo es culpa de un desafío del forito lindo que he aceptado hace como un millón de años y vengo ahora a publicar.

**Ahora y después.**

Abre los ojos y observa la tela de los doseles de la cama, aquellas que son rojas y doradas, bien llamativas, con hermosas estrellas que se prenden y apagan al compás de la respiración, gira la cabeza, no sin antes gemir ante el impertinente dolor, y encuentra la cama de Ron ocupada, él está dormido con la boca un tanto entreabierta, con el cabello terriblemente desordenado y la ropa hecha jirones; mira también a Hermione la cual se halla acurrucada a su lado, remilgada en su pecho con su larga cabellera castaña suelta sobre sus hombros, ella sube y baja mientras él respira, mientras inhala y exhala. Luego su vista se posa en la pequeña mesa a su lado, en donde un plato medio vacío, el cual Harry recuerda haber comido antes de caer dormido, mientras agradecía con palabras somnolientas a Kreacher, el elfo doméstico que heredó de su padrino.

Intenta levantarse, pero un terrible dolor de espalda le recorre cada terminación nerviosa y cierra los ojos ante tal situación. Consigue ponerse de lado y luego de a poco logra sentarse en la cama, sintiendo las piernas pesadas, como si fueran de plomo, sintiendo los brazos duros y doloridos, el torso tieso y la cabeza ausente. Con cuidado se pone de pie y evitando ese especulador entumecimiento que lo comienza a invadir, levanta los brazos, abre las piernas, y se estira todo lo que puede, siente como los huesos se van acomodando, como el desagradable sonido de las articulaciones llega a sus oídos, y que se suma al dolor ya sentido.

Mira su ropa y descubre su pantalón vaquero desgarrado en una pierna, varios pequeños agujeros en diferentes lados, junto a quemaduras y rasguños al azar, observa en los pies de su cama una muda de ropa, de seguro obra de Hermione, en donde una camisa y un pantalón algo desteñido, pero limpio, lo esperan para cambiarse. Antes decide ir al baño, no sabe el aspecto que puede tener su cara, y no puede evitar sorprenderse al ver los hematomas, la sangre seca de sus heridas, el barro convertido en tierra y los ojos rojos del cansancio. Preguntándose si habría agua abre el grifo de la ducha y se maravilla al sentir la calidez característica y la dulce humedad del vapor de agua en su piel. Se desviste con prontitud y se mete debajo, dejando que el líquido escurridizo se lleve toda la pena, toda la suciedad y frustración que corre por sus arterias, se enjabona la piel una y otra vez, se lava el pelo al menos tres veces y una vez más tranquilo vuelve a vestirse con la ropa impoluta. Lamentando no tener una navaja a mano, decide dejar su incipiente barba de varios días para después.

Hermione y Ron siguen durmiendo, aunque por la forma de respirar de su amigo sospecha que está fingiendo, es normal que quiera estar solo, con su ¿novia?, después de todo lo que pasaron, merecían un espacio íntimo, solo para ellos. Harry decide bajar a la Sala Común la cual se halla casi vacía, con algunas paredes derrumbadas, con vidrios agrietados y una desolación escalofriante. Los alumnos habían limpiado la sangre del lugar, al igual que reparado los daños más fáciles de aliviar. Harry recordaba que aquel había sido el blanco de ataque de uno de los grupos enemigos. El retrato de la Dama Gorda estaba abierto, los alumnos tenían el derecho de entrar y salir cuando querían. Se encontró sin sorpresa a algunos alumnos durmiendo detrás de los sillones, muchos abrazados o tomados de la mano, con miedo de quedarse en las habitaciones esperando por noticias de los demás.

Sin reparos salió al pasillo del séptimo piso en donde las paredes estaba algo resquebrajadas, a su espalda unos cuantos cuadros comenzaron a llamarlo, pero el decidió no hacerles caso.

- ¡Harry! Ven aquí cariño, ¡quiero darte las gracias!- exclamaba la Dama Gorda acompañada de su amiga Violeta, Harry se prometió después volver para hablar con ellas.

El vestíbulo se hallaba también vacío, podía oír el murmullo de todas las personas que se hallaban en el Gran Salón, sin embargo su vista se dirigió hacia el patio, atravesando las dañadas ventanas y todos los enormes agujeros que habían en las paredes, el césped estaba limpio, algo chamuscado en alguna parte y aplastado en otros, al igual que el piso de mármol del vestíbulo, sin una sola mota de polvo, sin ninguna evidencia que hacía unas horas una batalla impresionante había ocurrido allí, exceptuando el deterioro de las paredes.

Suspirando y recostando su cuerpo en uno de los pilares de la puerta hacia el jardín, sacó un reloj redondo de su bolsillo y lo observó, era pleno mediodía, se sentía algo apenado por haberse dormido sin ayudar a ordenar medianamente el castillo, ya luego intentaría reparar los destrozos más grandes. Observó a lo lejos la silueta del hermano de Hagrid, golpeando árboles y derribando unos cuantos, y no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que la sonrisa no le llegara al alma, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

Unos pasos a su espalda lo sorprendieron, dándose la vuelta para ver quién se acercaba se sorprendió al ver a la profesora Mc Gonagall con los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

- Harry…- murmuró la mujer apretando con mucho cariño el hombro del chico-. No te das una idea de lo agradecida que estoy contigo por todo lo que has hecho.

- Profesora…

- El mundo mágico y Hogwarts siempre estarán agradecidos.

- No ha sido nada- replicó Harry sonrojado, Mc Gonagall respiró hondo y recompuso su rostro.

- Debes comer algo, si Molly se da cuenta del estado en qué estás se pondrá histérica. Yo estoy yendo a descansar, necesito dormir al menos unas dos horas para esta tarde.

- Vaya tranquila profesora, todo estará bien.

- Muchas gracias Harry- repitió la mujer abrazándolo muy levente, Harry respondió dando pequeñas palmadas en la espalda femenina, no sabía como actuar en una situación así-. Anda, ve a comer, hay muchos que quieren verte- y dejó solo a Harry desapareciendo al subir las escaleras.

Harry volvió su vista hacia el jardín, y se maldijo por no haber llevado la capa invisible, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie ni de responder miles de preguntas, ni continuar estrechando las manos, ahora quería estar en paz y hablar con las personas más importantes para él, junto con Ron y Hermione que aún dormían, con las que aun no había podido estar.

No sabía como encarar la situación, no entendía que les iba a decir, si pedirles disculpas, o quizás mejor culparse por la pérdida tan importante, Fred, Remus, Tonks… Teddy estaba sólo como él, y ahora era su padrino, en donde debería tomar el rol de padre más que nunca, como Sirius habría hecho con él, si hubiese podido. Lo único que lo calmaba es que aún Teddy que aún era pequeño para comprender, sin embargo al recordar la cara de Andrómeda Tonks el estómago le dio un vuelco, esa mujer había perdido a su marido, a su hija y a su yerno, sólo tenía a Teddy, debía ocuparse urgente de eso.

Para familia Weasley, la pérdida de Fred había significado como la pérdida de la pata de una mesa, en donde su estabilidad se vería completamente interrumpida, de solo recordar al señor y a la señora Weasley llorando sobre el cuerpo de su hijo… Y lo más doloroso para él, las lágrimas de Ginny.

Ginny…

¿Cómo la miraría a los ojos? ¿Cómo le diría todo lo que la había extrañado? No podría ni acercarse a ella, la culpa que lo abrasaba por dentro era despiadada, el dolor de la muerte de Fred superaba con creces toda racionalidad, pero imaginarse el odio de Ginny lo dejaba sin aire. Ella no querría saber nada de él, ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, no le podría decir todo lo que temía por ella, todo lo que la quería.

- Harry…- unos brazos cálidos llenos de lastimaduras lo abrazaron por la espalda y Harry reconoció esa cálida voz como la voz de Molly Weasley-. ¡Que alegría verte vivo!

- Yo… yo lo siento tanto…- susurró con la voz ronca por la emoción, los brazos de Molly lo habían conmovido de una manera impresionante.

- No tienes que hacerlo cariño- dijo la mujer soltándolo, dejando que el chico se diese la vuelta.

- Pero por mi culpa…

- Él no hubiese querido que te culparas, y nadie lo hace Harry- le sonrió llorosa acariciando la cabeza de Harry-. Fred fue un chico valiente que estuvo al frente de esta batalla, yo no podría estar más orgullosa- susurró Molly con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

- ¿Están todos bien… físicamente?

- Muy bien cariño- la mujer acarició la mejilla de Harry-. Entra a comer algo, estás hecho piel y huesos, Harry.

- No quiero entrar, no aún… creo que iré a las cocinas a comer algo allí, no quiero que…

- Te comprendo querido- le palmeó el brazo con una mano mientras que con la otra se limpiaba las lágrimas-. Anda…

- Ron y Hermione aún están durmiendo.

- Entonces será mejor dejarlos descansar…- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una voz ronca por el llanto que la llamaba desde la puerta del Gran Salón

- Mamá- Ginny Weasley estaba buscando a su madre, Molly se giró al verla y con una seña de manos la hizo acercar.

- Ginny… por favor hijita mía, acompaña a Harry a las cocinas, y asegúrate de que coma mucho.

La pelirroja asintió en silencio y buscó los ojos al chico, el cual evitaba devolverle la mirada.

Ginny caminó callada hacia las escaleras y Molly empujó a Harry para que la siguiera, la mujer sabía que tal vez lo que necesitaban era hablar, Ginny se había contenido demasiado en esas últimas horas.

Harry se puso al lado de la chica a medida que bajaban por la escalera yendo hacia el subsuelo del castillo, pero de repente Ginny se quedó quieta y Harry casi tropieza con ella. Dubitativo le tocó el hombro intentando saber lo que pasaba, con un nudo en la garganta, notó como el cuerpo de la chica estaba temblando y como lentamente se giraba hacia él, de improviso levantó su brazo de forma veloz y le pegó una fuerte bofetada en la cara. Harry desconcertado se llevó una mano a la mejilla y la miró a los ojos, los cuales se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

Y entonces todo pasó muy deprisa, Harry estiró su mano y tomó por el antebrazo a Ginny, bajó apenas dos escalones para estar a altura de la chica y la atrajo con fuerza a su cuerpo. La pelirroja se dejó hacer, sintiendo como la pena y la angustia la golpeaban como latigazos en todo el cuerpo haciéndola temblar de impotencia, haciéndola estremecer de dolor; la pena había invadido todo y sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. De alguna manera, Harry la obligó a terminar de bajar las escaleras y se apoyó contra una de las paredes, para sostener el peso de la chica la cual aún continuaba llorando y él no podía hacer nada para calmarla. Pasados unos minutos, a pesar de que ya no sollozaba y simplemente se lamentaba en silencio, Harry la seguía arrullando, sabía que ella no quería que le mirara el rostro, ella nunca lloraba, todos lo sabían, y semejante catarsis para ella de seguro significaba demasiado, lo mejor era dejarla tranquila.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a un baño?- le preguntó Harry acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

- No…- la voz de Ginny sonó más ronca que de costumbre, y a Harry le sorprendió. Ginny se separó del chico mientras limpiaba con sus mangas las mejillas totalmente mojadas por las lágrimas-. Vamos a las cocinas, mamá quiere que comas…

- Eso no importa- la interrumpió Harry sin saber qué hacer, observándola como ella lo evitaba, como buscaba evadir sus ojos.

- Estás muy delgado- Ginny lo asió de la manga de su camisa y tiró de él hacia las cocinas, Harry la siguió en silencio, perdiéndose de a ratos en el cabello brillante que bailaba en la fémina espalda, había extrañado demasiado su presencia.

Una vez frente al enorme cuadro, Harry fue el que se encargó de acariciar la amarillenta pera, inmediatamente el cuadro viró dando lugar a una puerta, y enormes y largas cocinas se hicieron lugar frente a ellos. Muchos elfos domésticos se hicieron presentes al verlo entrar, Harry Potter era la novedad, y todos le querían agradecer de alguna manera todo lo que había hecho por el castillo, al fin y al cabo, Hogwars, era el hogar de todos.

- ¡Amo Harry!- exclamó una voz conocida para el chico, Kreacher, con el relicario colgando sobre su pecho y un impoluto delantal atado a su cintura se acercó contento.

- Hola Kreacher.

- Ha hecho un trabajo estupendo amo mío, déjeme servirle lo que quiera amo, estoy seguro de que debe estar hambriento.

- Mucho- miró a Ginny que observaba sin disimulada sorpresa como el elfo doméstico trataba con semejante respeto a Harry-. Kreacher, te presento a Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ronald.

- Un gusto señorita hermana de Ron- el elfo se inclinó frente a la chica.

- No hace falta que hagas eso, un gusto Kreacher- Harry intentó sonreírle a la pelirroja, pero ella no le devolvió el gesto.

- ¿Qué desean comer?

- Cualquier cosa que tengas- de inmediato el elfo doméstico le ordenó a otros compañeros que lo ayudaran a preparar con rapidez la comida, casi al instante un pequeño mantel con dos suculentos platos de pudín de diferentes verduras los aguardaba para ser comidos.

Harry miró el semblante de su acompañante y se sorprendió de lo rápido que había compuesto el rostro entristecido de hacía unos momentos. Era claro, tendiendo una madre como Molly Weasley era imposible no conocer la suficiente cantidad de hechizos para recomponer el rostro congestionado en un simple movimiento de muñeca.

El chico comió con ganas el plato de comida que tenía enfrente, al igual que el pollo asado y la sopa de cebolla que de la nada habían aparecido en su plato. No se habían dicho ninguna palabra, pero Harry sabía, conociendo como conocía a aquella mujer, que pronto comenzaría a hablar.

Continuaron en silencio un rato más, el que solo era roto por el ruido que hacían los cubiertos al pinchar y cortar, el sonido del vidrio al apoyarse sobre la mesa, y por las demás cosas que los elfos hacían.

- Fue difícil ¿sabes? Desde que te fuiste las cosas no han salido bien para nosotros.

- Lo siento…- Harry dejó su tarta de melaza tranquila y levantó la vista hacia la chica, la cual no había tocado su postre.

- Mamá lloraba todos los días por ustedes y yo me vi obligada a volver al colegio. Yo no quería ir, pero si no lo hacía, mi familia lo pagaría- la chica miró sus manos antes de continuar-. Era horrible, parecía un infierno sin final, los Carrows… los Carrows nos torturaban, a los más pequeños…

- Ginny- Harry estiró la mano por encima de la mesa y le apretó con fuerza los dedos, la piel de ella estaba helada y le temblaba ligeramente.

- Cuando recibimos el mensaje, cuando supe que habías vuelto, me sentí tan feliz- se detuvo un momento para inspirar con fuerza-. Pero luego, cuando la primer parte había acabado, cuando Él nos daba una hora, creí… creí que el mundo desaparecería, cuando lo vi inerte, mi madre llorando sobre él, sin Tonks, sin Remus, sin Fred… Fred…- la voz sonó rota cuando un enorme nudo le cerró la garganta.

- No llores- le pidió Harry acercándose a ella e intentando abrazarla de alguna manera.

- Quería despertar y que alguien me dijera que era una pesadilla, que no podía ser verdad. Y cuando tu habías muerto… cuando pensamos que te habían matado fue peor- lo miró a lo ojos-. Me quería morir allí mismo, morirme y llevarme a todos los mortífagos que pudiera conmigo.

- No digas eso…

- Fingiste estar muerto, no te imaginas…- su voz se quebró.

- Lo siento.

- ¡Con eso no lo arreglas!

- ¡Lo sé!

- ¡Eres un imbécil!- Ginny lo empujó y le volvió a abofetear la cara-. Eres un idiota por dejarme sola, por no quedarte conmigo, por no haber confiado en mi.

- Yo confío en ti, pondría mi vida en tus manos Ginny- Harry besó su cabello.

- Pero no me llevaste contigo- respondió rindiéndose a los brazos de Harry, ya no tenía fuerzas para rechazarlo.

- No quería que te pasara nada- la apretó fuerte-. Perdón por haberte abandonado.

- No se soluciona con eso- susurró ella cerrando los ojos, estaba cansada de llorar.

- Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que me perdones- Harry se sentó a su lado, en el asiento contiguo y la obligó a recostarse contra su hombro, mientras acariciaba su espalda, su cabello.

- Te extrañé tanto- Harry sonrió inevitablemente, era la primera vez que sonreía con sinceridad desde que la guerra había terminado. Las palabras de Ginny, su aroma, su calidez, toda ella era suficiente para tranquilizarlo, para dejarlo tranquilo, sin que los miedos lo agobiaran.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo entre ellos, sin embargo esta vez era completamente diferente al anterior. Harry podía sentir la acompasada respiración de la chica a su lado, como ella se relajaba en sus brazos, como ya no lloraba, y como el calor se fundía con el suyo propio. Pasados unos minutos, que tal vez pudieron haber sido días e incluso meses, Harry decidió que era hora de volver, todavía había mucho que hacer, muchas cosas que ultimar, gente con la que hablar.

Ginny inmediatamente lo siguió sin decir una sola palabras, no hacían falta, simplemente se entendían sin hablar. Ella sabía que aún no habían terminado, que aún les quedaba mucho por decirse, cosas por aclarar y acusaciones que tirar. Sin embargo, al sentirlo a su lado, al sentir sus caricias por toda la espalda, al saberlo a junto a su cuerpo, todo lo demás podía esperar. Para mañana, para pasado, para cuando se diese. Ahora Harry la llevaba de la mano, como lo hacía en el pasado, en esos mismos pasillos; y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa curvó sus labios, entonces se detuvo en seco intentando mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Ahora qué pasará con nosotros?

- Lo que queramos que pase, Ginny- Harry se acercó a ella con algo de duda, Ginny miraba el suelo pensativa.

- Harry…

- Dime- Ginny ahora lo miraba a los ojos mientras se inclinaba cada vez más a él.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer- susurró antes de colgarse del cuello masculino y besarlo en los labios.

Harry sintió como un relámpago de felicidad se adueñara de su cuerpo, y sin meditarlo ni un segundo, le devolvió el beso con ganas contenidas, con deseos acumulados, con las yemas sensibles y su espalda tensa. El menudo cuerpo de la chica se colgaba de él para ser abrazado, para ser acariciado, para ser tocado. Pero de repente Ginny se alejó de él, mirándolo con esa mirada que tanto lo enloquecía, le sonrió levemente y continuó caminando, subiendo ahora por las escaleras.

- Eso no significa que te haya perdonado- le dijo bien bajito, solo para que él escuchara. Y Harry la entendía, debería esforzarse para recuperarla, pero besos como esos, le decían que había esperanza.

Ahora le esperaban cosas difíciles, en aquel enorme y majestuoso comedor habría muchas cosas para hacer, cosas que resolver y cosas que decir; pero en ese momento se sentía capaz de todo, porque ella, aunque no se lo dijera, estaba a su lado. Y era suficiente, porque para ellos había un ahora, y luego, habría un después, así de simple.

* * *

Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero hace tiempo que lo debía. No me ha dejado conforme, pero la cabeza para otra cosa no me daba. Va dedicado con mucho cariño para Andre y para todo el foro de CyM, espero que les haya gustado, al menos un poco más que a mi.

Los quiero, Jor.


End file.
